deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spartan describer243/Dead Space: Spartan Survival
I am totally new at this, and since i am both a fan of halo and dead space, i thought this would be a good idea for a fanfiction halo/ dead space story, so if i put in chracters from the actual Dead Space game, it makes it interesting. Chp. 1: Hot pursuit Chp. 2: Welcome to Aegis 7 Chp. 3: Welcome to Hell Chp. 4: A sore Landing Chp. 5: An Unfriendly crew Chp. 6: The Medical Deck Chp. 7: Dark Shadows The story main characters are 2 female spartans, 4 o.d.s.t's, and an elite zealot. The spartans, odst's and elite zealot make a truse when they encounter a dimensional rift in space, where there they encounter hell in space on the other side, thats all i will reveal about this story. Spartan 1: Commander Tori-619 Spartan 2: Liuetenant Commander Mikaela-724 _________________________________________ O.D.S.T. squad Major: Glen Hanson Sergeant: '''Jake Locklear '''Corporal: '''Frank Stroms '''Private First Class: '''Hank Cole _________________________________________ 'Z'''ealot:' Jahea Fazhelmee _________________________________________ Chp. 1: Hot Pursuit "Come on, we got to shake this guy!" Tori said with slight rage in her voice "I hear you, Ma'am'' Mikaela said with slight amusement. ''"Oh Shit!!! Hey, could you possibly fly this bird any faster, Commander?!" Hanson shouting at the top of his lungs, but unheard by the Commander due to the interoir noises inside the Pelican. "They cant hear you sir, that damn rattling noise is just too damn loud" Said Cole, sounding like a moron to his superior. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Dumbass." Hanson said to Cole, irratated by his statement. Hahahaha!!! Your mine now Humans. Jahea said with confindence and amusement while piloting his moderatly damaged Serap fighter, and firing upon the squad's wounded pelican. "Ma'am, Im getting some stange readings 82.45 degrees off our starboard side, range 2.53 kilometers. Mikaela sounding slightly nervous, but hid it from her superior. "Ignore it, we'll deal with that as soon as we lose this guy, ill give him credit though, hes good." Tori said, sounding intereted at first at the reading but interuptted as a plasma bolt from Jahea's Seraph impacts the pelican. "Ma'am somethings happening!" "What the hell? what is that?" Tori saying with disbelief as her eyes fell upon the strange black and blue rift in space. "All systems are out! weapons, navigation, Comms, and the engines!" Said the Lieutenant commander, sounding very frustrated with the situation. Everyone inside the pelican fell a sudden jerk foward, heading into the rift "ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!" Mikaela shouting over the mic and into the carrier bay where the squad was "enjoying" the ride. "Oh Shit, this is gonna suck!" said Stroms "By the rings, im being pulled in, all my systems are out, i cant maintain control!" Jahea said with much dred in his voice. Chp. 2: Welcome to Aegis 7 "Ugh, Holy Crap that hurt" Muttered the Spartans in the cockpit. "Uhh Mikaela" "Yes Ma'am?" "Where are we?" "I dont know Ma'am, our insturments are rebooting, and wont be able to get an accurate position until the reboot is complete." "Well, how long will the reboot take?" "10, maybe 15 minutes, i cant currently give you an accurate estimate for the moment." "Crap" Tori said sounding upset. "HOLY CRAP!!!, WHAT WAS THAT?" Shouted Hanson with a ringing noise in his ears. "I dont know sir, maybe an E.M.P. burst from that seraph that was chasing us?" said Locklear, sounding very uneasy. "Major?" said cole, sounding sick "Yes? what is it Private?" "Sir, I dont feel so good" "Dont worry kid, once the commander finds out whats wrong, she'll turn this bird around and take us home" Just as The Major was done comforting him, Cole wittingly threw up all over the Major's boots, but even more disturbing was that he threw up BLOOD. "My god. Corporal, give him some bio-foam." "But sir, hes not even hit. i think it just might be the motion sickeness after what just happened." "Maybe, but give him the foam just in case." "But sir he-" "You want me to make that an order?" Said Hanson sternly "No sir" said Stroms sounding nervous and uneasy, then proceeded to give Cole the bio-foam. "This is Jahea Fazhelmee sending out a distress beacon to any and all covenat units with range of this signal, anyone out there? I repeat, anyone out there?" he looked down and despair came over is face. "By the Prophets, not enough power, maybe I can siphon power from that human ship." Said the Zealot, sounding pleased. "Ma'am, Navigation just came online" Mikaela said sounding very surprised. "Really, whats our position?" asked Tori "Ma'am, we are nowhere near our original position, we are in a completely new system" "What system are we in? Asked Tori. "The.......... Aegis System?" "Great, this just GODDAMN GREAT!” Tori barreled her fist so hard into the steel door that separated them for the O.D.S.T’s that the troopers thought she put a dent into it. “Sounds like the commander is pissed at something or at someone” said Locklear while looking at the Major. “What made you think that, Locklear. I haven’t the slightest idea who or what she’s pissed about, all’s I know is, she’s pissed.” “Yea, whatever sir, it your ass, not mine” “Mikaela, Are there a ship in the area, I don’t if its UNSC or Covenant, I want to get to a ship and affect repairs to the pelican as soon as possible.” “Yes Ma’am” Just as Mikaela said that… “Ma’am, Engines and Communications just came back online.” Mikaela said with a surprised look on her face. “Good, as for that, you have a ship on sensors?” said Tori as she holstered her assault rifle on her back and SMG’s to her hips. “Even better ma’am, I have two ships on sensors, one of them is the seraph that’s been chasing us, she has minimal power, apparently not enough to fire her engines, should we take it out, ma’am?” “No, Send a message, tell the pilot of the seraph, we’re about to get under way” “Yes Ma’am, but how is the seraph going to follow us?” “That aft tow-line still operational? “ “Let me see, Yes, yes it is” “Then get ready to fire on my signal” “Yes Ma’am,” Little did anyone know, just above the broken planet Aegis 7, floated a ship that was the property of the Devil himself, and was about to be intruded upon... Chp. 3: Welcome to Hell The steel door slid open with a Clank noise, Tori entered the carrier bay “TROOPERS, ATTENTION!” All troopers stood at attention, all except for Hanson. Tori’s heavy Spartan gaze fell upon him, and Hanson knew he was trouble for something. “Hanson, I need everyone at 100%, because we don’t know anything about this… Aegis 7, and I need you to drop what ever attitude you have against me, or I will drop it for you, Do I make myself clear Major?” “Good” Tori said as she forcibly put his SMG in his hands. “As for everyone else, Gear up; we’re moving out in 5 minutes” The steel door slid open once again, where Mikaela was waiting to the commander of discovery “What did you find out about that second ship Mikaela?” asked Tori as she slid a combat knife into its sheath. “Well this ship is of a design I have never seen before, and because of its size, I have estimated this ship’s crew compliment is close to 1330, and my theory is that giant hole in the planet…” “Go on…” Tori said while listening intently “Was created by that very ship.” “What’s the ship’s designation” Tori asked while cleaning off the dirt from her visor. “The USG ISHIMURA” “Ship not UNSC?” “No ma’am, its human, but not UNSC, apparently, this ship was designed specifically for mining” “I guess that’s what giant hole in the planet is, a mining operation and judging by her angle I say her orbit has been steadily decaying for at least three hours.” Said Mikaela with curious tone. “That’s good enough for me; we receive word on our guest?” “Hes waiting on your word, commander” Mikaela said while getting into her seat. “Good, fire the tow-line” “I can’t believe I used my last bit of power sending that pathetic message to the humans, once i finish repairs, I will-“ Jahea was interrupted by the tow-line fired from the Pelican to the Seraph, which landed on his starboard weapon port, in turn blew out some systems. “Gah, Blasted humans” Jahea said to himself. A voice came over the speaker in the carrier bay, it was the commander. “Troopers, strap yourselves in, this could a little bumpy, ETA: 90 seconds” As the squad and zealot head toward the orbit decaying ISHIMURA, they have no idea what horrors that ship has bred. Chp. 4: A Sore Landing As the Squad with the zealot in tow, a loud POP echoed for through carrier bay of the pelican and into the cockpit. “Uh, sir? What was that?” asked a very nervous Private Cole. “I have no idea” Hanson said who was just as nervous. Suddenly, a loud CRASH noise rocked the pelican “SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED?!” yelled Tori “I DON’T KNOW COMMANDER, ALLS I KNOW IS WE”RE GOING IN HOT!!!” Tori grabbed the mic. “''ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!”'' 'They are on the devil’s doorstep. ' “Ugh, Holy Crap that hurt!” Tori said while shrugging off the impact. “Why the hell didn’t my armor lock up?” “Hello?! Anybody hurt?!” cried Hanson. Hanson saw his C.O. standing amidst the fire and flames. From his point of view, her armor looked completely unscathed. “Commander! Over Here!” Tori called in over the radio. “Hanson, Keep your voice down, I have bad feeling about this place.” “You and me both” Said Hanson while trying to catch his breath amidst the smoke. “Check on your men, see if they are okay” Hanson gave out a grateful “Yes Ma’am Hanson walked to rear of the pelican, looking through the window, he saw all of me getting up slowly, but nevertheless, getting up. He tapped on the window in Morse code. “'NOT”' “SAFE” “INTERIOR” “COMMS” “ONLY” Locklear was the first one to fully get up, helping up Cole, then Stroms. “Major says we need to go to interior comms, it s not safe out there.” Said Locklear, echoing in his voice was fear and fear alone. “SIERRA 724 come in, repeat Mikaela, come in” Tori radioed for her missing comrade. “Commander, ugh, good to hear from you, I’m 15 feet below you to your port side” Mikaela called in with pain in her voice. “You okay there, Spartan?” “ILL live, but I think my arm is broken, I won’t be able to climb back up to your position.” “Hold position there Spartan, ill return with a solution to that.” Said Tori with confidence. 5 minutes later A roaring sound loomed over Mikaela’s position; it was the commander hovering with the help of a jetpack “Lets get you out of this hole lieutenant commander” Mikaela let out a sigh of both pain and relief “Thank you Commander” “Can you walk?” asked Tori sounding concerned. “Yes I can Commander, thank you” “Lets check on our guest” “By the rings, ugh, what happened?” Jahea said while looking around in his downed seraph. “Good, you two didn’t get damaged, thank the gods.” As Jahea grabbed his equipment he started to crawl out the wreckage. “Everyone, grab what ever ammo you can find, something tells me we’re going to be here a while” Tori said quietly over the comms. A strange figure suddenly stood from the flames and smoke, Tori grabbed her smg off her left hip, took off after the figure, and she just realized it was the elite pilot that been chasing them. “If you were any other human, I would kill you where you stand, but we do have truce in order, you kill me, I don’t kill you, am I correct?” “Yes, you are correct, we have a truce. But once we get off this ship, all bets are off” Tori said when outstretching her hand. “Fair enough” The two enemies shook hands, as the Mikaela and the troopers watched. “I guess this is temporary diplomacy” Mikaela saying this to herself. Chp. 5: An Unfriendly Crew '10 minutes later in the flight lounge Big metallic doors open up from the flight deck open to the flight lounge, Tori and Mikaela are the first ones to enter. “Clear left.” Said the commander “Clear right” Mikaela said, while grabbing her left arm in pain “Ugh, I don’t even know how I broke it, it doesn’t seem possible” “Well its possible Mikaela, so get used to it” “Alright come on in troopers, but come inside in pairs, we don’t know what’s here” Tori said suspiciously as she looked around the lit flight lounge. Stroms and Locklear came next, then Hanson and Cole, Then came Jahea, energy sword in his left hand, Plasma rifle in the right. “What are you humans looking for, there is not soul in sight, aside form these weaklings” Jahea said with a chuckle “HEY!” shouted Cole who was butt hurt about Jahea’s comment. “Keep it down private” whispered Hanson “Commander, what’s next?” “We need to check the ship’s status, see why her orbit is deteriorating.” Said Tori while holstering her Rifle. “Hanson, Locklear, set up a perimeter; we need to make sure nothing gets in or out” Said Tori while examining her Tacpad. “Uhh, commander, in case you haven’t noticed, we are the only ones on board this ship, we haven’t encountered anyone from the ship’s crew, I’m telling you, this ship is abandoned” Hanson said while removing his helmet and placing it on the chair next to him. “The weakling is right Spartan, we need to be on our highest guard and be ready for-“ “Hold on, I hear something” interrupted Tori, who held her rifle with both hands, and flashlight on the rifle lit. “I hear it too, and it sounds close” Said Jahea readying his sword. “You two are so-“ Hanson was interrupted but a sudden siren companied with locked shield doors “Shit, what’s that?!” “My guess, quarantine.” Suggested Locklear. A series of scratching noises made its way into the room, coming form the ceiling. “''We have company” Tori said aggressively. Scratching noises stopped, and then a sudden 'CRASH' came through the ceiling. “MY GOD” Said Tori while looking at the monsterly figure that approached behind Hanson, then decapitated his head with one swing what it looked to be a blade in its hand, then she realized ….“That 'is' its hand” Everyone watched the horror as the monstrosity continued to dismember and naw on Hanson’s corpse. '"Open fire!”' “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!” yelled Mikaela. “I don’t Know” yelled Tori “Go! Get to the Medical deck, we’ll meet your there commander!” shouted Locklear, with urgency in his voice. Chp.6: The Medical Deck “GO GO GO!!! GET TO THE ELEVATOR!!! Shouted Tori, who still had the gruesome memory of what happened to her team member. “Mikaela, get in there! Stroms, toss one!” commanded Tori Stroms didn’t even reply, he just did what he was told, and tossed a frag “Oh my god, oh my god!” screamed Stroms, his scream was filled with pure terror As soon they were on the elevator… “What the fuck were those things, was that the crew?” Tori asked strongly toward Mikaela. “I don’t know, all I know is those things are mean, very mean” said Mikaela while still clenching her injured arm. Tori and Mikaela both looked down on Stroms He sat in the corner of the elevator in fetal position, rocking himself trying to calm himself down, but what he witnessed was just too gruesome for an O.D.S.T. to handle. The elevator stopped and the door opened to a small room, where a corpse laid and blood written on the walls reading “CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS!” “I don’t know about this commander, im kind of wishing that elite was with us now” Tori didn’t answer, but in her mind, she agreed. “What do we do now?” asked Mikaela. Still clenching her arm. “For now, we go to the Medical deck, how we get there is another story” Tori said with certainty, but in her mind, the images of Hanson’s death kept crawling back. Soon enough, the trio reached a platform with appeared to be a tram was waiting. “Looks like you will get treatment for your arm, Mikaela, as for Stroms, he’s going to need a therapist.” As soon as she said that comment, out came Stroms, strong willed again and ready for battle. “Sorry I lost it back there, I just have never-“ ”Neither have we Stroms, trust me, your not alone” encouraged Tori, knowing she was right. “Okay, how do move this tin can?” asked Tori. As soon as she said that, a voice came through small speaker “''PLEASE SELECT YOUR DESTINATION” “Sounds easy enough” said Mikaela, clenching her arm. “Medical deck” Tori said to the computer. The trio boarded the tram, next the door closed behind them, and the tram started toward the medical deck. 2 minutes later “''WELCOME TO THE MEDICAL DECK”'' Chp. 7: Dark Shadows Category:Dead Space Fanon Category:Blog posts